1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connector providing a better coplanarity for terminal solders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have become the main choice as the output device for use in Audio/Video (AV) products. The increasing role of LCDs in AV products has created a need for connectors capable of transmitting digital signals between the LCDs and AV products. Therefore, a HDMI connector is provided as a transmission interface utilized for transmitting high definition multimedia digital signals, including high fidelity images and multi-channel audio signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,681 issued to Tsai on Jan. 17, 2006 discloses a HDMI connector comprising an insulating housing, a metallic shell and a plurality of terminals set in an upper row and a lower row. Each terminal comprises an elongated mating portion secured in a terminal groove defined on a terminal block which extends from a front surface of the insulating housing, and a solder portion bending downward from the mating portion and received in a positioning channel defined on a rear of the insulating housing. The positioning channel runs through a bottom wall of the insulating housing, therefore the solder portion of each terminal is in a hanging position and may stagger in a front-to-back direction, which is not advantage for keeping the coplanarity of the terminal solder portions when the connector is mounting onto a printed circuit board (PCB). More, as the terminal solder portions of the connector are under the bottom of the insulating housing, the whole connector will be disposed on one side of the PCG, which is not benefit for saving the space of the PCB. Hence, a new design which can overcome the problem is required.